Consequences
by QueenAnneTudor
Summary: Upon Mary's death she is given an option to go back to a time when her parents were happy. She will be reborn as a new woman, but will remember her life. But she has been warned her actions have consequences.


August 18, 1511

Mary stared out the window, she had awoken from the strangest dream. It had felt so real to her, she was dying and an angel came to her. Came to take her to God, but instead was given a chance to change her past. She blinked the tears away forming in her eyes, as a knock came to her door. She was not ready for the day, she did not want to deal with ruling England without her beloved husband.

"Lady Mary, the Queen has requested your presence." Mary tried to speak but no words came out. She just nodded. Her mind racing, who was Queen? She had hoped it was not Anne, but Jane or Anna. Even Catherine Parr. Anyone but Anne Boleyn or Kitty Howard. Please do not be one of them she begged to God as she followed the page. She took a deep breath, and curtesied.  
"You Majesty." As she looked up her eyes locked on her mother's looking back at her, but much younger eyes than she has ever remembered.  
"Lady Mary, I am sorry to call for you so early." In her mother's arms was a child, a very loud crying child. The hair as red as her father's. Before she realized what was happening she was holding the child. Her mind trying to figure out who this child was, she was the only living child of her parents. The New Year's prince was only months old when he sadly died. This child was at least 6 months old and ... "a prince". Mary had not realized she spoke out loud.  
"Mary, child, are you well?" Katherine asked her with such kindess.  
"Sorry, your Majesty, I had trouble sleeping last night." Katherine moved to take the child from Mary. "Your Majesty, please rest. I am quite well to care for the Prince." She began to rock him and sing a lullaby. He quieted immediately, cooing up at his 'sister'.  
Katherine kissed her son's head. "Sleep well my little Henry." 

Mary had spent the next few hours in the royal nursery with Henry, wondering if this was somehow her brother that had been called to God originally. How was he now alive and thriving.  
"He adores your, little sister." Mary looked up to see Charles Brandon looking at her. 'Sister'.. what...Uncle Charles is my brother. She was so confused. This had to be some fever dream of her illness. "Mary, sister..." Mary fainted only to be caught by Charles. He carried her to her back to their family chambers.  
"Charles, darling, what has happened?"  
"Anne..." Lady Anne Brandon nee Browne held Mary's hand. Mary began to stir as Charles was about to run out the door to fetch a physician. "Brother..." Mary whispered in her state she was calling for little Henry but Charles was the brother she had with her. The one that was worried for her. The one that hugged her when her eyes fluttered open. Charles kissed Mary on the forehead before leaving her to rest, before her eyes closed she noticed that Anne was with child. She remebered vaguely hearing of Charles' children from his marriage before he wed her aunt. She was scared, was she really now living in a past. A past where her brother would live. What would happen to her now. As sleep took her, her mind drifted back to a different time and place.

 _"Remember your actions can effect your past, you must be very careful." The angel spoke sofly but sternly. Mary began jumping in time in her 'dream', she was in the nursery with baby Henry. He was very still, he seemed to be choking. He was dying, she reached for him. She patted him on the back as she paced with him. A panic rising... this was her brother. Her elder brother, right as he left this world. The stillness of the room was shaken by a soft whimper, his breathing was become regular. He began to feel warmer against her skin. She cried as she held him... she remembers now. Mother and Father were thanking her for saving their Prince. She saved his life... it was her that changed the past. She woke up crying, shaking._ "What have I done?" She whispered.

Mary sighed, pulling the covers over her head. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to just go back to sleep and forget.  
"Mary..." Charles called to her from the other room. "The King wishes to see you." Why would the King wish to see her. What could this possibly be about. As her ladies helped her get dressed for the day, she strained to remember any clues to what he could be wanting her for.  
"The Lady Mary Brandon." She was annouced and she entered the great hall to see her father and mother sitting there before her. And a young man, a very handsome man, about eighteen years of age. Just a few years older than she was in this body.  
"Lady Mary." The young man took her hand and kissed it. "It will be my honor to have you as my bride." It took all of Mary's strength of will to not gasp. She saw her brother and sister-in-law smiling at her.  
"To Lord James Boleyn and Lady Mary Brandon." The King announced... Boleyn. Anne's uncle...she had only met him once. 


End file.
